The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a flat panel display device configured by arranging pixels each including an electro-optical element in a matrix and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
As an example of the flat panel display device, a display device that uses a so-called current driving type electro-optical element of which light emission bright changes according to a value of a current flowing to a device as a light emitting unit (light emitting element) of a pixel has been known. As an example of the current driving type electro-optical element, an organic EL (electro luminescence) element that uses electro luminescence of an organic material and uses light emission when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film has been known.
The flat panel display device that is represented by an organic EL display device has a configuration in which pixels (pixel circuits) each of which has at least a write transistor, a capacitor, and a driving transistor in addition to the electro-optical element are two-dimensionally arranged in a matrix (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-310311).
The write transistor samples a signal voltage of a video signal supplied through a signal line and writes the signal voltage to the pixel. The capacitor is connected between a gate electrode and one source/drain electrode of the driving transistor and retains the signal voltage written by the write transistor. The driving transistor drives the electro-optical element according to the signal voltage retained by the capacity element.
In the pixel circuit, the capacitor is connected between the gate electrode and one source/drain electrode of the driving transistor, so that a bootstrap operation in which a potential of the gate electrode changes according to a potential of one source/drain electrode is performed. In the bootstrap operation, a ratio of a change amount of the potential of the gate electrode with respect to a change amount of the potential of one source/drain electrode of the driving transistor becomes bootstrap gain.